Sydney the Girl in the stars
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Sydney is a lonely girl who only wishes to live in a world where others respect her and a world where love is real… "Be careful what you wish for" the saying goes as one day she gets her wish with a stroke of a hurricane she is taken to her favorite world Star trek but now she can't go home will she find the love she was looking for?
1. meeting my rescuers

Sydney the girl in the stars

Summary: Sydney is a lonely girl who only wishes to live in a world where others respect her and a world where love is real… "Be careful what you wish for" the saying goes as one day she gets her wish with a stroke of a hurricane she is taken to her favorite world Star trek but now she can't go home will she find the love she was looking for and will she find a new family in the Enterprise crew?

*when she mentions star trek heroes at first she means the Next generation not the TOS but she falls into the original series*

Chapter 1: meeting my rescuers

I was a slave like my friend Alexander who by the way is a born dwarf others make fun of him for it and that makes me mad. The platonians promised me a peaceful life here when they found me… you see I am really the adopted daughter of the late captain Drake, but they never believed that, they always mocked me saying "Women are Slaves, cooks, and child caretakers not captain's women, they don't have jobs or many rights in our philosophy". So here I am after seventeen years of living here never to see my family ever again, it started long ago…

You know what I'm just gonna tell you the shortened version , one so it won't take too long because I'm a slave, and two because you don't wanna know the story of my life it's too complicated up to this point! So here's the beginning

My name is Sydney and no not like the city in Australia but just plain out Sydney! Seventeen years ago I was child and had no friends which this always led me to be sad and alone. my only friends were the Star trek heroes I saw on T.V and they were make believe or so I thought. My mother was wicked and always did drugs, my father was never home so I was all alone. On the day I was taken away from all the horror of my life it was my thirteenth birthday and I made a powerful wish. This wish was for me to be whisked away to a world where I could fall in love, take care of others, have a family and friends, I mean real friends by that and to be a scientist or maybe a nurse because when I was twelve I had a dream of taking care of others like Doctor Crusher… that night a hurricane had stormed the place I lived, it flooded my home and I was lost from my mother and father.

I rode upon a piece of drift-wood until I sank into the water thinking I was dead I shut my eyes tight only to find swirls of light had overcome me and placed me in a cocoon of light. When I woke, I found myself here in platonius where I met a Starfleet officer *Captain Drake* who raised me while he lived here he trained me to someday become a Nurse or Scientist because he once was a Science officer aboard another starship. One day my hope would be to find the Enterprise then again I didn't even know what time period I was in... He had told me that the Enterprise wasn't in the command of Captain Kirk yet. He treated me as if I was his own daughter until one day the emperor of platonius tricked me into slavery and my guardian disappeared. So here I sit in this place as a slave to these filthy people they use their minds to control my body movements at certain times, they do much crueler to poor alexander! I must go, the queen wants me probably because Parmen cut himself great what else do we need? next thing you know they'll be monkey's bossing me around! I hope Starfleet finds me someday…

Captain's log  
Stardate: 5784

We are responding to distress calls from a strange unknown planet they say Captain Drake went to and say he raised a daughter… the leader of the people on this planet has fallen ill and now Spock, myself and Doctor McCoy beam down to the planet to help him. Will we find captain drake or his daughter? If we do maybe just maybe Starfleet will let them stay with us or at least if permitted his daughter… They tell me she came from another place and is trapped here what better way for her to learn about our world then to travel the universe with us… I must go now we're almost there

-Kirk Out

I was right Parmen was sick that dummy I told him there was glass nearby and not to try and walk but did he listen no he did not! I am a little excited though three real Starfleet officers are coming maybe they'll take Alexander and myself away from here from this slavery. At the moment I'm just a pretty girl to look at and a Wal-Mart greeter… hey I wonder if Wal-Mart still exists oh I have to be at attention "ouch hey what was that for?" I ask the queen she just hisses at me and points to the entrance where I must go with Alexander to meet our honored guest.

Alexander and I stand as we see three men walk up to us… one is in gold like my father this one appears human with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strong build. The other two are wearing blue my dad told me they were science officers or medical officers which I want to be someday. Anyway one of the blue shirted men has pointy ears I wonder if it's because he didn't eat his green vegetables. I knew it that myth was true Yipe! The one with pointy ears has black straight hair, brown eyes and he's kinda skinny. Now the third I think looks the most appealing he has thick brown hair like mine, his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and he's a bit shorter than the other two but he's not scrawny yet not fat like thorius and Thaddeus.

"Hello guests I am Sydney Drake and this is Alexander we are the loyal servants of Emperor Parmen and his wife the Empress" I say to them as Alexander and myself bow before the three. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise and this is my first officer Mr. Spock and my Chief medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy we are here to help your Emperor" the gold shirt said to me. "Right this way captain, Mister Spock, Doctor" I replied as Alexander was called to Draynius, I was alone to lead them into the throne room.

Parmen laid on his slab like he always does but this time wrenched in pain! I cringed only because I knew it must've been painful for him since the immune system of the royals is horrible. Why you may ask? Because they are lazy globs that don't do anything but lay around all day which then makes them prone to diseases. Alexander and I are much safer because our immune systems are stronger than theirs. At this point I stand next to the Empress as the one they call McCoy moves over to Parmen. "Welcome to our republic I am queen Philana… Sydney whom among these is the physician?" she asks me as I look to her and point to the one that has stepped forward. "It is he my queen Doctor Leonard McCoy" I say in a low voice. "What's the problem your highness?" McCoy asks. "It is his leg Doctor he has cut it on a glass challis that he was drinking from" she says to him showing the Doctor an infection as I look I become sick to my stomach and stand in my corner trying to look away.

About a later after they have fixed up Parmen I was forced to play a game of chess with Eraclitus and Dioniyde. I swear I hate playing a game with them they always cheat! "Your pan is in jeopardy" I smirk at Eraclitus. "Well it isn't now Girl I won" he sneers back as his piece moves and he check-mates me. The two laugh and leave, thank god the queen calls to me I can't stand playing another game with those two fools. The next thing I know a chess piece flies and crashes to the ground out of nowhere and an urn falls and breaks. The Captain pulls out his communicator and I hear a strange Scottish voice tell him that their ship is shaking like an earthquake has hit it. I suddenly see Parmen and he's flipping out and I'm floating toward him I feel my throat constricting. "Help! I can't breathe! Please Help! He has me!" I scream trying to wriggle out of his grasp but even I know it's no use. "Hurry McCoy he'll kill her!" I hear the captain shout. I shut my eyes thinking this is the end for me when suddenly I fall flat to the ground and I can breathe again.

I hear the Scottish voice again confirming their ship is safe and then philana orders me to show them to their rooms in the south wing. At first the Captain declines but then the Doctor speaks up and says that they must stay until Parmen's fever finally breaks. So as part of my duties since Alexander is with Thaddeus and Thorius I have to show them to their room. "Right this way great honored guests" I say with a bow leading them out of Parmen's throne room. On the way there Alexander joins me and the both of us take them to their room.

When we arrive we both bow, "anything you want or need just let us know" I say to the captain. "Thank you Sydney and Alexander" he replies with a charming smile. "Well you don't have to thank me Captain you and your crew men saved my life and I should thank you" I say softly. "But we should tell you… well" Alexander started. "Tell us what Alexander?" Kirk asked "well what he's trying to say Captain is that we both never really knew there were people like you that existed the last time I believed that my adoptive father Captain Drake disappeared" I say with a tear in my eye. "Your captain Fredrick Drake's daughter?" the Captain said looking at me in surprise. "She was you mean… when Parmen came into power he slaughtered her father and made her part of his slaves now the two of us have to watch out for each other she depends on me and I depend on her" Alexander said coming and hugging me.

Suddenly I felt another pair of arms hug me, my tearful eyes look up to see Doctor McCoy hugging me. "Sydney are you and Alexander the only ones that are without the psychokinetic power?" I heard Spock ask me. "We are they call us throw backs, say we don't belong as normals but only as the untouchable slaves of the land" I answered my tears drying little by little. "Somebody wants us Sydney" I hear alexander say as I was suddenly dragged out of McCoy's arms and both of us out the door. I felt something warm inside me stir when McCoy hugged me. He was only about two years older than myself but the thing was I couldn't explain this feeling at all.

It was a while before I saw them again and when I did Alexander was forced to play the lyre for Parmen. I stand beside Parmen and Philana as the three enter. "Your Excellency" the Captain said with a bow and then McCoy and Spock bowed behind him. "You can call me Parmen Captain Philosopher Kings have no need for a title" I heard him say and when he isn't paying attention I roll my eyes and think *he thinks he's so much better than thy self! What king does these things to people of Starfleet* I had hoped that Philana couldn't read my thoughts as I looked away from her. Suddenly I heard kirk demand something I cringed knowing Parmen didn't like to be demanded of, and right before my eyes I see my new friends in trouble as the Captain was forced to slap himself in the face. "Sydney take them back to their chamber and keep them there!" Parmen demanded me. "Yes sire" I said with a bow and lead the three out of the throne room again.

"You really should've done that Captain he could've killed you! Parmen does not liked to be demanded of, trust me I know he kills the men that demand him anything" I say looking at my friends and sitting on a bench in their room. "So Sydney they killed your father?" Kirk asked looking at me I had suddenly become pale as a bed sheet. "Jim she doesn't want to talk about that" I hear McCoy scold I feel suddenly at loss for words. "I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean to it's just you're a miracle daughter to Starfleet, if you could have anything in the universe Sydney what would it be?" Kirk asked me. I simply looked at him my face still white as a sheet. "Well Captain Kirk what I want isn't important I'm just a slave" I answered looking down at my feet. "Sydney that's what they want you to think, I side with Jim on this one! Seriously if you could have anything what would want?" Doctor McCoy said looking at me. In my mind I was screaming *I want to be with a real family and man that I can call husband* but I answered "well if I could have anything I would first want freedom for Alexander and I, then I would want to be a medical intern so I could be on a starship and explore strange new worlds, of course a family would be nice and I mean a group of friends that I can call my family". "Well Sydney somehow the three of us will get you and Alexander away from here and your wishes will be true" Kirk said giving me a soft hug. I just hoped he was right…

A/N: Dun…Dun…Dun! LOL find out what happens to Sydney and her new friends in chapter two: the crazy acts of Parmen (By the way I own nothing except for Sydney and a few of the names I mentioned liked Captain Drake) this is non-profit but if you wouldn't mind please review! :)


	2. the crazy acts of parmen

Sydney the Girl of the stars

Chapter 2: The crazy acts of Parmen

We waited in that room for a while talking to each other until I was summoned by Parmen to return to the throne room…

*Next part is in McCoy's POV just because she's not present*

Jim was trying to contact the Enterprise but it had seemed that the communications had been blocked off. "Obviously Captain Parmen doesn't want you contacting the Ship" Spock stated as the three of us sat in a circle like form. All I could really think about though was Sydney how she had braved so many years of the torture and slavery… how could anyone live through this as long as she has? "He may still need the ship's medical stores so why would he cut contact?" I said rubbing my chin I felt a stubble start to grow that reminded me that I needed to shave. "But Doctor he would not want the knowledge of the brutality toward the captain reaching his own crew would he?" Spock replied coolly. Suddenly we are all pulled to the throne room and something wasn't right!

Sydney's POV

I looked I horror as I saw my new friends being dragged around like Alexander and I, for I watched in silence as there were gifts given to the three but I knew that Parmen was about to try and get another slave from these three. They argued with Parmen as he tried to keep Doctor McCoy and when he finished Spock and Kirk were able to move but Doctor McCoy was frozen in place. "PARMEN LET HIM GO!" I screamed I didn't want McCoy to become a slave like me no less the others either. Philana hissed at me and made me put my hand over my mouth as if to gag me. Parmen wouldn't let McCoy go and I knew Kirk wouldn't leave without his friend so now Spock and Kirk were doomed to.

They dragged McCoy up on the alter and forced him to sit next to me as we watched in horror what was going to happen next. Alexander played a tune on a drum and suddenly Spock and Kirk grabbed two wreaths and placed them upon their heads. "I'm Tweedle dee, He's Tweedle dum…" Kirk started then suddenly the two danced in a circle around each other. "Two spacemen marching to the beat of the drum" I heard Spock sing. "We slith along the mismery toves, and gyre amongst the borogoves" they both sang out again both looked as if they were in pain. "You're not staying McCoy and neither are you Sydney no matter what he tries to do" we both heard Kirk screech out as he crawled along the floor. "STOP! MY MASTER! YOU'RE HURTING THEM PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded tears coming from my eyes but Parmen refused. Suddenly Spock was dancing the flamenco around Captain Kirk's head when he stopped his boot was on Kirk's nose. I cringed and leaned against McCoy looking at the wall. Spock began laughing his head off and suddenly I was forced beside him I joined in and couldn't stop laughing what was happening to me and why couldn't I control myself? By magic we turned from two laughing fools to two sobbing children as Spock and myself cried on each other's shoulders.

I was then a rag doll as he threw me across the room and to the floor. "SYDNEY!" I heard McCoy screamed my name over and over as he tried to break Parmen's grasp on his arm. Suddenly the world went black and I thought yet again that I was dead…

When I woke again I felt a little dizzy, my head began to pound as I groggily look up to see Dr. McCoy standing over me, a tri-corder in his hand and I thought I heard him sigh a breath of relief. "Thank god you're alright!" I heard captain Kirk said looking at me worriedly. "What happened to me?" I asked grunting and laying down hard again on my pillow. "Parmen threw you across the room he took his anger out on you Sydney" Doctor McCoy said looking down at me. In his normally blue eyes I saw flecks of gray I wondered if it was from him worrying or from him being over exhausted by taking care of me. "Yes and Doctor McCoy insisted that he take care of you Sydney we've got to get you and alexander out of here so Spock and I have taken a type of formula that can make us have their powers if we can over throw them then we can scare them and go back to our ship" Kirk said sitting on the edge on my small bed. "I never thought anyone could care so much for a slave like me" I said a tear coming to my eyes. "To us Mrs. Sydney you're not a slave you are a human being" Spock said coming closer and standing by my right side.

Spock and Kirk went to talk in another room leaving McCoy and I alone, I knew McCoy was worried about me. I suddenly winced from a headache "What's wrong Sydney? Are you ok?" I heard him ask softly. "My head hurts Doctor" I said to him placing my hand over my forehead. "Hold on I got just the thing for ya Sydney" I heard him say as I watched him go over to his medical bag and pull out a hypo with fluid inside. "This might pinch a little but it can help with your headache I always give it to Jim if he has a hangover or just a plain out headache" He said injecting me with the hypo I had to admit it hurt a little but I would be alright. "Thank you Doctor you are so kind" I whisper I suddenly felt his hand brush over mine although I think it was on accident. "Well someone has to save such a pretty girl from this horrible place" he says softly smiling down at me. About an hour passes us by when we are both pulled out of the room…

We were separated from each other I going in one direction he going in the other. I walked down a long hallway wondering what was going to happen to me next as I reached my destination there was alexander and two other women who wore Starfleet uniforms. "Hello I'm Sydney drake one of Parmen's servants" I was forced to say after that I felt I could speak normally but I couldn't control my body. "I'm lieutenant Nyota Uhura and this is Nurse Christine Chapel we're from the ship the three males came from but what are we doing here?" I heard the dark one ask me. "I don't know you see my master pulls anyone around like we're rag dolls I'm sorry for this inconvenience" I answer as the three of us are taken to a room. In the room there were three dress like garments one was silky and a soft pink color, the second was a plum color, and a third was blue with green fringe. The garments flew to us the pink to myself, the blue to the one named Christine and the purple to Nyota. "What's happening to us Sydney?" Nyota asks me. "My master must have something planned I don't know what but I can't control it I am only a slave" I said looking at the two in horror. They dressed us and put makeup on our faces they fixed our hair and then we walked to the hallway again.

We looked not far from us and saw the three males all dressed in Grecian togas and all with wreaths on their heads. "Boy are we glad to see you Captain" Nurse Chapel says with a sigh. "Yes sir we were forced to beam down from the transporter I felt as if I was someone's puppet" uhura added. "I see you've met Sydney girls" Captain Kirk said pointing to me. "Yes sir we have" Uhura replied looking up at him. "Who is she captain?" I heard Nurse Chapel ask. "Well Nurse she's the lost captain Drake's adopted daughter she's been a slave here for ten years out of her seventeen years of living on platonius" Captain Kirk explained. Suddenly we heard laughter and clapping and a curtain raised, I knew it Parmen had a reason for us to dress like this, for the two other women to join us! "I know what you're up to Parmen and I don't like it" I shouted at him only making the crowd clap louder. "Oh but my dear Sydney you and your friends will enjoy this and maybe Doctor McCoy will want to stay after this performance" I heard Parmen laugh and suddenly Nyota, Christine and I were forced to sit upon three throw benches. Then suddenly McCoy was forced over to the corner with Kirk as Spock came over to the three of us. Suddenly Spock is sing to us… "Take care young ladies and value your wine, be watchful of young men in their velvet prime. Deep they'll swallow from your finest kegs, then swiftly be gone and leave bitter dregs. Ah…Ah bitter dregs. With smiling words and tender touch, a man can only offer so much…" I know Spock is straining as they make him sing this song and suddenly the six of us feel like toys being picked up and carried across the room to the three different benches. Suddenly I see Spock and Christine struggle he looks like someone has stabbed him in the stomach and she looks frightened like a deer in the head lights. "I'm so ashamed please make them stop" I hear her cry to him I know that Parmen enjoys our pain. "We have tried but I haven't the power Christine I am deeply sorry, we've failed you" I hear Spock say looking uncomfortable and slightly frightened. "For so long I've wanted to be close to you and now all I want to do is crawl away and die" I hear tears in her voice Christine was crying as Parmen pushed them together and forced them to kiss.

I knew what was coming next as McCoy came out of the shadows and they forced him down on his knees before me. He held my hand in his own and I started to tremble I had always been used as a show piece but I would never imagine that Parmen would play my feelings against me. McCoy could see the fear in my eyes and I knew he didn't completely feel comfortable either. "Parmen please don't do this! Please! I beg you don't do this!" I scream at him but he continues to make me inch forward to McCoy. "Sydney since I looked at you I thought you were beautiful! Please forgive me" McCoy said looking at me in my eyes I felt as if I was becoming lost in him. Parmen forced us together and we kissed I never kissed anyone before but feeling his lips on mine I felt like a fire was burning inside my soul.

I felt we weren't the only ones as I suddenly saw Uhura and the Captain kissing… we finally broke apart after a few minutes and then I felt like I was being held down to the bench McCoy got up with Spock and Kirk and the three grabbed torture devices. I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face thinking I would probably be beaten to death by the man I was becoming very fond of suddenly I heard iron hit the ground and I swiftly open my eyes to see that Spock dropped his torture device and so did the captain. With the help of his friends powers McCoy dropped his and found he was free. "Who did that? What's going on here?" Parmen and Philana ask looking at the other platonians. "I did you fools! Any platonian that tries any trick will get hurt because not only do we have your power but we have double your strength" Captain Kirk warned them looking Parmen in the eye. Suddenly I was freed and so was McCoy and the girls. "No Captain I do not wish to die I will do whatever you say!" Parmen pleaded Kirk stopped and knew he had Parmen where he wanted him. "Good then you will let both your slaves go with us and we will leave a starship crew with you at all times so you aren't tempted to do this again understand?" Kirk snapped as Parmen fell to his knees. "I understand Captain Kirk we aren't to be trusted we have turned to savages" Parmen said.

I couldn't believe it I was free! I hadn't been free for ten years of my life and now I was free and so was Alexander. The two of us walked to our old quarters and grabbed what little objects of ours we had then headed back to meet the others. "Kirk to Enterprise… Scotty six to beam up we have special visitors one is a new crewmembers" Captain Kirk said. I shut my eyes tight and suddenly I hear a buzzing sound, when I open my eyes again we're in a different place I knew this would be my new beginning…

A/N: hey guys sorry it took a little longer! Anyways chapter three will be coming to you soon! J Sydney will have a new life and maybe even fall in love YAY! LL&P I hope you enjoyed chapter two remember I own nothing except Sydney


End file.
